


Winter of our Content

by LilyAnson



Series: Seasons of the Lost [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: What happens when Rowena finally passes?  Even she doesn't know.  Another lady might know, though.





	Winter of our Content

For a while Rowena merely stares at the landscape before her. Every so often she blinks to rid her eyelashes of the snowflakes accumulating on them. While she’s confused it’s not the weather nor the location that bothers her. No, she’s more confused about how she got here than anything else. It seems as if almost all of the answers come to her with little more than a thought though a rare few of them still elude her. Those are the ones that bother her more than anything else.

The where: Alaska. Alaska she remembers fondly from her time on the run from one of the many witch families that have tried to kill her over the years. Many years ago she’d fled and found herself in the beautiful wilderness of this state. Normally reveling in the creature comforts of life she never really believed for a second that she’d appreciate the ‘great outdoors’. Perhaps were it anywhere else that might actually be true. Something about the peacefulness of this place struck a chord inside her. She’d ended up staying there far longer than she should have but she didn’t regret any of the time she’d spent there.

The why still eludes her.

What she was doing in the territory known as Alaska now, she didn’t know. She racked her brain but nothing made sense. Well she wouldn’t gleen any answers if she didn’t do any footwork she supposed. With that thought in mind she began forward. She knew from past experience that there should be a dilapidated cabin nearby but when she reached it the cabin was almost pristine. That more than anything took her by surprise.

She would never learn anything without taking a chance. With that thought in mind she made her way to the door, hesitated, then finally knocked. The echo of her knocks sounded hollow to her ears and she fought against the urge to wince. She had every bit as much right to be here anyone else, she reminded herself. Well, at least for now. That was what she was going with until she had any further confirmation. Back stiff, head held high, she stood waiting for whatever would befall her. That was, until she heard the voice.

‘No,’ she told herself. There was no way it was her. That part of her life was long dead and gone. 

“Charlie?” she whispered, barely realizing she’d actually spoken.

Finally the door opened and Rowena stood, stock still. Never could she have imagined in a million years she’d be face to face with the one woman she actually loved. Desperately she sought for something to say. “Charlie,” she murmured softly 

“About time you showed up,” Charlie exclaimed. “I’ve been waiting for you. You really took your time, didn’t you?” she asked.

Rowena stared, unsure how to answer.

“Well come in,” Charlie urged. 

Without a reason to resist Rowena complied. There was very little she wouldn’t do for her witch, Spanning time with her was the least and the last of it.


End file.
